


Fnaf story

by Hotdog_kitty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdog_kitty/pseuds/Hotdog_kitty
Summary: Remember, im not great at talking English.





	Fnaf story

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, im not great at talking English.

Sunday, 9:48 am, on a sunny day, the new restaurant was build. The builders wanted something special... Something new, but what? They were thinking about what they could add.

The next day one of the builders came to his work with a BIG smile. 'looks like he has an idea' said Josh, one of the builders. 'yes I do' said David. 'Come on' said Cole, 'all of your ideas suck. David became a little sad, but wanted to tell his Idea anyway. 'well, this Idea is at least better than urs, my Idea is... Uh.. animatronics.' he began to lose his self-confidence. Josh looked at him as if he had ever heard the best idea.


End file.
